The Meaning of Birthdays
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy birthday Zoro-! This year's birthday was going to feel different. Squint and one might see LuffyxZoro. LawxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro opened his eye to see nothing but black. There was a small round window near his head, but it brought in no light. The air was still except for several rhythmic sounds of snores and breaths. He only knew it was early morning because of the many sleeping shadows, and he also knew another thing. He was not in the Thousand Sunny or with his crew. He and Kin'emon were split up and were heading to Wa no Kuni on Trafalgar Law's pirate submarine. The Heart Pirates Crew were an odd bunch, but he could say the same for his own.

Because of the closed off space, the bedroom quarters felt stuffy and hot, and it grew slightly uncomfortable. He tugged at the collar of his blue t-shirt and groggily stood up.

The swordsman left his swords at his sleeping place and left the sleeping dorms. He ran his hands along the cool metal surface of the submarine walls to navigate his way out of the chamber. Nuts and bolts bumped against his fingertips and he involuntarily started counting them.

On the twenty-fifth nut, he found the door. He quietly turned the handle to unleash the lock, but it made a strenuous squeak noise as the metal rubbed against rubber. Zoro let out a sigh but continued to slow twist until the latch was finally free. There were minor groans and bed shuffles, so he didn't entirely wake up the foreign crew. Once he slipped out into the other side, he pulled the heavy steel door to close it. The air felt cooler, so Zoro generously inhaled the fresh air into his lungs.

The small cylindrical hallway was narrow that he needed to crouch down. Now on his hands and knees, he crawled down the hallway. He was hoping this would lead him to a wide room where Law formally introduced him and the samurais, but as he found out on the thirty-seventh bolt, it led him into an unfamiliar room.

Everything was still dark, so Zoro felt around to find the light switch. With a snap, the light fixture flickered and with gentle 'tink tink' of the lightbulb, the room was filled with pale yellow light. He was the only one in the room, so the walls echoed as his boots hit the metal floor. The wide room was separated into two areas. One side was filled with two long tables and dozens of chairs arranged neatly however some were not pushed in. The other side was a small version of Thousand Sunny's kitchen with the bare necessities to cook and clean the dishes.

"So this is where they eat…" Zoro muttered to himself, and walked to the kitchen, "So then that means…" The kitchen was not secured as Sunny, so the fridge was vulnerable to anyone's hands. Zoro easily opened it to get a bottle of sake. Happily got what he wanted, he returned to the disarrayed dining table and pulled up a chair to sit down. He popped the cork and took a mouthful when his eye caught something hanging on the wall. Lowering the bottle and gulping down the alcohol, he stared at the parchment. It was a mere calendar, but something about it caused the swordsman to stop his favorite drink and stare at it.

What day was today?

Time flowed like a gushing wave and everyday felt like a blur. Monday became Wednesday and soon was the following Tuesday. That was how fast the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa events went through Zoro's mind. Plus, the seasons were out of control in the Grand Line, so it was impossible to depend on it for identifying the months. Usually, the day never bothered the swordsman. He brushed it off as another day, but today should be different.

When he saw the month, it finally dawned on him. He chuckled at how it never occurred to him.

"Ahh."

Today was his birthday.

"My birthday huh…" Zoro chuckled, but then it gradually faded when he remembered the Heart Captain's Introduction.

 _Mugiwara-ya and I are merely joined by an alliance. No more, no less, so it's unnecessary to build a friendship. It will become a grave hindrance…ESPECIALLY when it comes with Mugiwara-ya…!_

The swordsman quietly placed the bottle onto the table. He stared at the label, not comprehending the letters printed on the bottle.

Zoro leaned his back against his seat and draped his arms over the chairs beside him. He threw his head back and closed his left eye to listen to the silence. He couldn't even hear the waves because the submarine was submerged into the quiet ocean darkness. From time to time, the steel walls made a low tapping sound as the sea pressure pressed onto the ship. Still, the swordsman closed his eye, and his mind settled onto a different realm, a close past that he didn't realize he would miss.

The mornings of a birthday were not peaceful. His captain, Monkey D. Luffy, asked in advance each of the crewmembers birthdays, and the man never forgot. When the days were calm and free of stormy clouds, Luffy was up and ready to start the day as unique and special as he could. He woke up the birthday babies with a huge hug, dragged them outside, and with his rubber abilities, stretched his arms and threw them up into the sky. The ones with frail hearts, like Usopp and Nami, would come falling down twenty meters up from the air, face all blanched and teeth chattering from the sudden gush of the morning breeze. Of course, Luffy would succeed in catching them, but he also received a fit of shakes for scaring them to death. One year, Zoro didn't realize Luffy threw him up into the air until he crashed into the ship's mast.

After the surprise lift into the sky, Sanji was woken up to prepare a birthday breakfast and feast. On the cook's birthday, however, the kitchen was preoccupied with the second ranked cooks: Nami, Robin, Usopp, and surprisingly Brook. Zoro's birthday involved most of the crew's participation because Zoro loved dishes with fresh fish. The best alcohol-that was hidden from view for this purpose-was unveiled to the happy birthday swordsman, and that was when the real party begins. Music evolved from the off tuned chorus to a graceful piece from a violin. Rockets soared into the air thanks to Usopp's creativity and Franky's skills. Gifts became more ornate as Nami was able to pick up and save coins during their travels.

And Luffy was the same old Luffy. He laughed, ate and created the liveliest birthday celebration anyone could ever think of. He wanted everyone to have the perfect birthday, and he never failed to do so.

But he was going to get nothing of that this year because for others, who have no knowledge of one's birthday, would take it as a regular day.

Zoro was fine with that.

He wasn't going to be a nagging and annoying brat who demanded birthdays and presents. He was well over that age. Today could pass over the Heart Pirate's Crew's heads. He didn't care, and probably they wouldn't bat an eyelash if he did mention it. Why would a pirate crew whom Zoro barely knew celebrate his birthday?

Still, a smile too heavy to be considered bright lingered on Zoro's lips.

Being in the Straw Hat Pirate Crew he had grown too used to extravagant birthdays that he became that very kid who was quietly begging for someone to say 'happy birthday.'

Just as he predicted, the morning went like any other day. It didn't feel like morning since Law's submarine operated underwater. Zoro also was restricted to do his daily exercises because of the limited oxygen supply. The crew complained if the air became musky from sweat and heat, and they would be forced to resurface. Zoro gave his best frown, so the crew allowed him to use the small dumbbells. Currently, those dumbbells lay beside his breakfast plate, as he was busy eating and observing the new crew.

They were a lively bunch but very contrastive with the captain. It was as if he was seeing a dozen Usopps. They were more reserved than Luffy when it came with manners and behavior. In fact, they were comically polite. Zoro thought it was funny because it didn't feel like a rowdy pirate crew.

The breakfast was modest and everyone sat at their designated seats to eat. There was no fuss and food battles because they ate within their plates. Zoro poked the toast edge into two sunny side up eggs. The thin film surrounding the yolk popped from the gentle pressure and it oozed out. He stirred the toast to gather the soft yolk before feeding it into his mouth. It was good.

He preferred simple breakfasts like this, but…

The breakfast tasted good, but…

The crew were actually good cooks, but…

But…

The kitchen door handle turned and an unfamiliar crewmember appeared. Law, who was sitting near the kitchen bar raised his fluffy hat.

"What?"

"There's an island up ahead."

The dining area filled with subdued excitement.

"Oooh, should we check it out?"

"Do we need to stock up?"

"Captain, should we land?"

"No need," Law answered tersely, "That's not where we need to go."

Most of his crew booed in unison, but Law ignored them. Zoro wondered if this was a usual thing they do. _And Law was shocked to see how the Straw Hat Pirates behaved…_ Zoro mumbled to himself. The mood dropped but they resumed eating. Zoro raised his head toward the metallic ceiling. Within a few hours, the submarine would swim past the island. If it were Luffy, he would immediately leap at any opportunity to explore islands because he loved adventure. It was a shame that they were going to miss it.

"Do you think it would be inhabited?" Zoro asked the person next to him.

"Huh?"

"The island, I mean."

"I don't know."

Zoro closed his lips and glanced toward the ceiling again.

-.-.-

The clock read that two hours have passed since breakfast, but underwater and without any signs of sunlight, it felt like days. Zoro took naps to pass time, but the stuffy atmosphere was hard to fall asleep into. By now the island was long gone and they were slowly heading toward Wa no Kuni. Unlike Luffy, Law's submarine would reach the destination without any stops.

Zoro was doing minimal exercises by stretching his arms and legs to relieve his stiffening joints when there was a strange 'purupuru' noise. It resonated through the metal walls and pipes in an eerie manner, but the ringtone. It reminded him of someone, and his heart began to swell.

"Where is that Den Den Mushi?"

"I found it! It was crawling in the bathroom!"

A young man with a long brimmed cap ran to Law with a large and singing Den Den Mushi. The creature looked jolly and piping with happiness. Zoro was curious and entranced with its voice, so he entered the crowd.

Law had a strained frown etched across his face as he picked up the receiver.

"Torao!"

"…What is it Mugiwara-ya?"

 _Luffy…_ Zoro gasped, and suddenly the heavy weight that lingered on his shoulders began to fade.

"How are you doing?"

"If you're calling to ask us about our situation, I'm going to hang up."

"No no no wait! I called for a reason! Zoro!"

Zoro's eye snapped widenly when Luffy called his name. Without thinking too much, he robbed the receiver out of Law's hands.

"Hey!"

"Luffy!"

"Oh! Hey Zoro! How are you feeling?"

"Heh, honestly growing a bit tired of being stuck underwater."

"Hey! Do you know how we feel? We want to get out too!"

"Shut it." Law snapped, and then he snapped at Luffy, "Is that all? Don't you know that this conversation could be tapped-"

"Zoro!" Luffy then snickered, "Happy birthday!"

Zoro flinched and for a brief second, he thought he was going to tear up. It had been only a few days, and he already missed his crew this badly? In the background, he could hear other familiar voices.

"I want to say it too!"

"Give me the receiver! Hey, Zoro! Happy birthday!"

"Me too me too!"

Zoro chuckled, "Thanks Nami, Chopper."

"Oi! What about me!?"

"I'll never forget you, Luffy. Thanks."

The receiver was filled with timid giggles.

"So, what happened to Stupid Brow?"

"We're not there yet, but we think we found his brother!"

"Brother? Hou. Was he curly?"

"Yup, very curly."

"But he was mean!"

"Oh oh, and he also has a sister!"

"She's pretty!"

"Not interested." Zoro frowned, and he could almost see his crewmates smiling.

"Oh yeah, we got to go," he easily heard them counting backwards from '3' and then they shouted into the receiver, "Happy birthday Zoro!"

"Thanks, you guys."

He didn't want to hang up, but it was dangerous to stay connected. He hoped that they heard a smile in his voice, and with a reluctant sigh he placed the receiver onto the Den Den Mushi. It closed its eyes and lost the jolly demeanor. He was going to withdraw his hand, but a tattoo-covered hand seized his wrist.

"W-what?"

"It's your birthday?" Law asked.

"Uh…yeah."

Zoro noticed the air surrounding him change. It was very tense and awfully silent.

"Your birthday is today, and you didn't tell us?" Law narrowed his eyes painfully, "Why?"

With his other hand, Zoro rubbed the back of his head, "I-I didn't want it to be a bother…it's just a birthday, nothing big."

Suddenly, Zoro winced when Law tightened his grip. A sharp pain shot up his arm.

"Ow, Torao!"

"Nothing big?" Law repeated. When their eyes met, Zoro gasped at how deadly they glared at him. He quickly turned away, but he noticed that those piercing eyes were wavering.

"Do you know how important a birthday is?" Law's voice trembled, "It's proof. Proof that you're alive." Law gritted his teeth, "Never…never take your life lightly."

Zoro pinched his lips. Was he saying this because he was a doctor? It didn't seem so. There was something else hidden behind the Doctor of Death's words, something very sad and very dear that told him that life was precious and frail.

Zoro lowered his head, "…my bad…"

Law finally released his hand, "It's fine." The doctor turned to his crew, "Sorry guys, but…do you remember the island we passed by earlier?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Let's go back."

"Ehhhhhhhh? But it's long gone now!"

"Then let's go find it. We can't celebrate a birthday in this humid place."

"O-Oi, Torao, you don't need to—"

"A birthday is a landmark of life. It should to be celebrated just as grand." Law turned, and Zoro blinked in surprise at the gentle smile forming across the doctor's face. He looked quite nice…

His heart did a few skips, and the swordsman held his chest to calm it down.

 **The End**


End file.
